Ice Cream
"Ice Cream" is a 2012 K-pop song by South Korean singer Kim Hyun-a (also known as HYUNA, Hyuna, or HyunA), and is taken from her second EP, Melting. Melting, HyunA's solo album and extended play, features "Ice Cream" and four other songs. Psy was featured as a cameo on the music video of this song. Release In early October, HyunA released the teaser for this song. Before the release of the song, she mentioned that the music video has a "bubble bath scene," and the lyrics of the song state "I’ll melt you down like ice cream." The song also features Maboos, a member of a group called "Electroboyz". PSY is featured in the song's music video. HyunA was in the "Gangnam Style" music video, a song by South Korean rapper PSY. On the day that the song was released, 22 October 2012, it was viewed two million times. Within four days, the music video for "Ice Cream" had almost reached eight million views at YouTube. Cube Entertainment (or Play CUBE Entertainment) released the video on YouTube, where Psy made a cameo appearance in the video. On 6 October (KST), the video reached ten million views on YouTube, nine days faster than Gangnam Style, a K-pop video which HyunA was included in. The video featured bubbles, a tattooed man and ice cream. There is an ongoing discussion into if the video should have a nineteen plus rating. The song has a "strong hiphop sound and unique rapping" from HyunA. On 21 October 2012, the extended play Melting was leaked on a "foreign music site," a day before the EPs intended release. But, the song managed to reach first place on many music websites. Promotion HyunA promoted the title track "Ice Cream" on music shows starting on October 25, 2012 on Mnet's M! Countdown, KBS's Music Bank, MBC's Show! Music Core and SBS's Inkigayo. Music video On October 19, 2012, the music video teaser for "Ice Cream" was released. The full music video was released on October 22, 2012. The music video features a short cameo from PSY. Four days after its release, the music video tied the record for the K-pop music video to achieve ten million views on YouTube the fastest. The record is now held by both Girls' Generation's "The Boys" in addition to "Ice Cream". This achievement is especially notable because it even exceeds PSY's attachment rate for his viral hit, "Gangnam Style", which took fifteen days to acquire the same number of views. Lyrics Ice cream Ice cream I’ll melt you down like Ice cream Ice cream Ice cream I’ll melt you down like Ice cream Nan dalkom han aiseu keurim neon noga naeril geol Sangkeum han Ice cream cream cream cream cream Chokollet Ice cream nae kkaman pibu cheoreom Dalkom han Ice cream cream cream cream cream Oh Hey boy da illo wayo Modu hana gati da tto ggati nal bogon Hey girl nan molla molla molla Noga beoril jido molla Seodureuji ma Boy Ma diamond ring so bling bling Boyeo julge nae Sexy swag Hanbeon bomyeon da hog haji Wenman hamyeon da hangbog haji I got 31 flava Ttaeron banilla cheoreom dalkom hae Neol nog illa illa illa (You got that) Oneul neon jinjja keunil na Nan dalkom han aiseu keurim neon noga naeril geol Sangkeum han Ice cream cream cream cream cream Chokollet Ice cream nae kkaman pibu cheoreom Dalkom han Ice cream cream cream cream cream Naega mame deureot nayo ja geureom dagawayo Geunyang meong hani chyeoda boji malgo Saranghae jullae naman bwa jullae Neo neo neo neon naege pug ppajyeo deul geol I’ll melt you down like Ice cream I’ll melt you down like Ice cream Ma diamond ring so bling bling Boyeo julge nae Sexy swag Hanbeon bomyeon da hog haji Wenman hamyeon da hangbog haji I got 31 flava ttaeron Shooting star pop pop! Neol nog illa illa illa (One more time) Oneul neon jinjja keunil na Nan dalkom han aiseu keurim neon noga naeril geol Sangkeum han Ice cream cream cream cream cream Chokollet Ice cream nae kkaman pibu cheoreom Dalkom han Ice cream cream cream cream cream Naega mame deureot nayo ja geureom dagawayo Geunyang meong hani chyeoda boji malgo Saranghae jullae naman bwa jullae Neo neo neo neon naege pug ppajyeo deul geol Hands in the air heundeureo Oh yeah Hands in the air Let me see you Get down low low low Hands in the air Da gati Oh yeah (Oh yeah) I’ll melt you down like Ice cream I’ll melt you down like Ice cream Nan dalkom han aiseu keurim neon noga naeril geol Sangkeum han Ice cream cream cream cream cream Chokollet Ice cream nae kkaman pibu cheoreom Dalkom han Ice cream cream cream cream cream I’ll melt you down like Ice cream Category:Songs